


The Massage

by GypsyGirl79



Series: 13 and Yaz [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Massage, Scissoring, Smut, space lesbians, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyGirl79/pseuds/GypsyGirl79
Summary: Yaz is sore after a long hike. The Doctor rubs more than her aching muscles.





	The Massage

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy little smut biscuit.
> 
> No beta. Sorry for any errors.
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism welcome.

“Wasn’t that the best! Absolutely brilliant! I’ve always loved the cliffs of Morresh! Truly one of the most beautiful planets on this side of the universe!” The Doctor happily skipped into the TARDIS and turned to her fam, beaming. “You lot had a blast, right?”

The rest of the team wearily dragged themselves through the door, looking far less enthused over their last adventure. With a whir and wheeze, the TARDIS whisked them off into the vortex.

“Yeah, it was great, Doc,” Graham mumbled. “Oh, my back! Blimey! And my knees!” He shuffled off towards his room.

Ryan brushed the dust from his clothes and rubbed his sore shins and knees. “It was fab, Doctor. Really,” he said, managing a half-hearted smile before yawning. “Gonna have a kip if ya don’t mind,” he said as he followed Graham down the hall.

The Doctor frowned as she gazed at her fiancée. “I don’t think the boys enjoyed themselves, Yaz. Did you have fun?”

The younger woman nodded stiffly. “Yes, of course.” She winced as she rubbed her shoulder.

“You’re displeased as well,” the Doctor lamented. She flopped down on the console steps, chin resting on her knees. “We weren’t in any danger this time. There were no armed alien forces trying t’blow us up or shoot us, no political struggles, no natural disasters, no giant insects or mammals trying t’eat us. No one fell from the cliffs or got swept away in the Yellow Sea. Not a single one of us was kidnapped or nearly killed!” She threw her hands up in frustration. “I just took us for a nice hike on a beautiful, peaceful planet and everyone seems upset! I don’t understand!” She sat on the steps and sulked.

Yaz gingerly sat down next to the blonde. “No one is upset with ya, babe. We’re all just a bit tired and sore.” She wrapped her arms around her favorite alien. “We had fun, love, and the scenery was gorgeous. But it was a nine hour hike!”

The Doctor looked surprised. “Was it? Really? Must’ve lost track of time.”

“And most of it was uphill. My shoulders hurt from climbing as much as my feet hurt from walking.” Yaz rolled her shoulders to make a point.

“Oh, I didn’t realize... sorry,” the Doctor said, sadly.

Yaz smiled, patting her lover’s knee. “Everything was lovely, babe. We just could’ve done with less hiking. We’re all worn out, not upset.”

The Doctor sighed. “Well, I suppose nine hours is a bit long. Especially for you humans.”

Yaz chuckled. “Well, this human is extremely sore and needs a hot bath.”

“Since it’s my fault you’re feeling so poorly, maybe I could help,” the Doctor said softly as she gently took her fiancée’s hand, grazing her thumb over her knuckles.

Yaz smiled. “I’d like that.”

***  
“Ahh, this is more like it,” Yasmin Khan sighed. She was stretched out in the large bath, nestled between the Doctor’s legs, resting against her chest. The hot, soapy water was nearly up to her chin, bringing relief to her achy body. Behind her, the blonde lightly massaged her shoulders. 

“Feeling better?” The Doctor asked, planting kisses on the top of her head.

“Hhmmmm, much,” the younger woman hummed. “That feels good on my shoulders. Maybe ya could do that on the rest of me?”

The Doctor smiled. “Anything for my Yaz.”

They exited the tub, wrapped up in large bath towels, and headed to bed. “Lay down, love,” the Doctor said tenderly. The brunette removed her towel and lay down on the bed, face down, resting her head on folded arms. The Doctor began kneading her shoulders and neck, meticulously working out the kinks.

Yaz hummed and groaned as her lover worked. “Ya don’t have t’be so gentle. Put a little more pressure into it.”

“Don’t wanna hurt ya,” the Time Lord frowned.

“You won’t, babe. It feels good.” She closed her eyes and smiled.

“If you’re sure.” The Doctor straddled Yaz as she massaged her lover’s sore shoulders, her naked buttocks lightly brushing those of the woman beneath her. She moved her way down Yaz’s back, kneading and rubbing the soft, brown skin as she went. 

“I really like that,” Yaz purred. She felt the Doctor’s neatly-trimmed pubic hair grazing her back, leaving a faint trail of moisture. “You still wet from the bath or are ya enjoying this as much as me?”

The Doctor blushed. “Might be a bit aroused. Sorry, can’t help myself.” 

“Don’t be sorry, love. Though I might need another bath by the time you’re done.” She grinned like the Cheshire Cat, thoroughly enjoying the effect she had on the alien woman.

The Doctor moved to kneel beside the brunette. She continued massaging down each leg, treating both sore feet with some TLC, before she massaged her way back up to the round globes of her bum. Yaz gasped and moaned, feeling a rush of moisture to her core.

“Keep that up and you’ll need t’massage me elsewhere,” she said with a pleasured groan.

“I can do that if ya want,” the Doctor whispered in her ear.

Yaz shivered and rolled over, offering herself to her love. The Doctor removed her towel, fully exposing herself to her fiancee’s gaze. The blonde leaned over and captured Yaz’s lips in a bruising kiss. She straddled the younger woman once more, taking a dark breast in each hand. As the Gallifreyan teased hardened nipples with her thumbs, she began grinding her wet pussy against her lover’s dark, damp curls.

Yaz whimpered, arching her back in an effort to increase the friction. She cupped the Doctor’s breasts, pinching her rosy nipples. The older woman bit her lower lip and moaned.

“Need... more,” Yaz panted. “Please.”

The Doctor, who had found herself growing increasingly aroused since their bath, was just as desperate for her own release. The Time Lord abandoned her purchase on the human’s breasts and leaned back on the bed, propping herself up on her elbows. Their legs intertwined as Yaz desperately rubbed her now-soaking vulva against her lover’s. The women whimpered and moaned as their swollen clits ground together. 

“So... close... Yaz,” the Doctor gasped.

“Me, too. I want ya t’come with me!” Yaz, breathless, angled her hips slightly and braced herself on one arm. Her other hand snaked between them. She rolled her thumb on the Doctor’s engorged, throbbing clit. 

“Oh! Yaz! I’m... Oi, Yaz!” The Doctor came crashing over the edge. She bucked her hips, smashing into Yaz one last time. It was all the younger woman needed to join her in orgasmic bliss.

“Oh, Doctor! Oh shit!” She collapsed back onto the bed.

They lay panting and sweaty for a moment until the Doctor untangled her legs and moved to lay next to her fiancée. She collapsed, cheeks flushed, thoroughly spent. “That was brilliant, love.” She draped an arm over toned abs and soft, dark skin. “So, how was your massage?”

Yaz chuckled. “I think I’m going t’be even more stiff and sore tomorrow.” She ran her fingers through damp blonde hair.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” the Doctor said, softly, as she kissed her lover’s cheek.

“Just means I might need another massage, babe,” Yaz smirked. “Your massages are more tiring than your hikes!”

“Yasmin Khan, ya cheeky thing!” The blonde laughed, tickling Yaz’s ribs. The brunette squealed and laughed. “Oi, n’ when did ya start calling me ‘babe?’”

Yaz shrugged. “After your proposal. Just wanted something else t’call you besides ‘Doctor.’ I won’t call you that if ya don’t like it.”

“No, I rather fancy it. Maybe I need a new name for you. But I like calling you ‘Yaz.’ And ‘my love.’ And ‘my beautiful Yasmin Khan.’ I can’t choose just one and I don’t know what else I’d call ya.” The Doctor nuzzled her nose into the crook of the younger woman’s neck.

“Call me what ya like, as long as you call me ‘yours,’” Yaz whispered. “Maybe I’ll give you a massage tomorrow.”

The Doctor smiled. “I think I’d like that very much.”


End file.
